


Keep Me Safe, Keep Me Healed

by RadioactivePaws



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AUs will be happening, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, but ya know with these messed up kids there will be some angsty things, i will add as i go - Freeform, its gonna be mostly fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: A PharMercy drabble fic thing. Some chapters will be only one character but they all have PharMercy in some fashion, even if only implied or mentioned.Will be mostly fluff but angst in the chapters I explore the characters more





	1. Mercy: Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a drabble about the HC that everytime Angela uses her rez, it takes somethig from her. 
> 
> She wounds herself to heal the dead and then has to wait for her own nanobots to heal her body (the cool down time and why it takes a few seconds to rez someone) 
> 
> Hope ya like it, I know Fareeha is only mentioned here but she will be in these a lot, I just need to get back into writing and get some prompts going :)

It never gets easier, the sight of one of their own going down to a weapon of war. Seeing the light drain from them, blood on the ground as the life seeps out. Angela hopes it stays hard, she hopes she never loses the little stab of pain she feels every time she flies to an injured soldier just a little too late. 

The pain is a reminder, something to keep her human. She made sure to keep it, made sure the nanobots inside her body never stopped her nerves entirely. 

Not when she needs to fly, not when she needs to feel. Fear and pain and sorrow all come with the Overwatch package, even if she wishes they didn’t. 

Kneeling down, she spreads her wings and prays they hold cover as they flash to life. Her staff hums as she holds it steady and waves her hand to raise the dead.

It looks so easy, seems so simple as they rise and shake it off as it if were just a scrape. Angela always gives a smile, a nod as they run back into the battle.

When they leave, however, the pain reminds her. 

Each resurrection takes from her, it bleeds her life into them. Her heart pounds after each one, throbbing within her chest as it tries to maintain her vitals while the nanobots work quickly to piece her back together. The tingling in her limbs buzzes like static as she stands, almost buckling her knees.

Almost. She’d installed those supports into the Valkyrie suit when she nearly collapsed after bringing Pharah back. Fareeha had faltered until Angela smiled, waving her off and hoping that her eyes didn’t allow the tears to fall. It didn’t work, of course. Fareeha could see her pain, she always did.

They can’t worry about her. Not when she gives so much for them. Not when each time she brings them back, she sacrifices a little bit of herself to make sure they’re okay. 

Her family needs her. She needs her family. 

The familiar call of the radio in her ears brings her back to the present and in a flash, shes off across the field again. 

Her body aches, her insides feel hot and cold all at once. She knows, knows in absolutes, that she cannot resurrect again so soon. She needs more time. 

So she will heal and fight and boost until her hands cramp and her soul feels weary. She flies, targeting the cries for help in her ear and hopes. 

She hopes they stay up. If they don’t, she will bring them up, even if it hurts her. Even if it breaks her down.

After all, heroes never die.


	2. Fareeha/PharMercy: Life And Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a HC for an AU i will be doing where Fareeha has three omnic prosthetic limbs so this is about that. And how Angela gets anxious at night without Fareeha around her. 
> 
> Also in this au Angela has actual wings but I didn’t want to get into that in this little drabble but it will be mentioned in other drabbles in this AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be in the same universe as the first but i am Unsure yet. So for now they don’t connect but that could change.
> 
> This AU is called Metal and Feathers so anytime that is mentioned, its in the same universe ! Its pretty much a canon timeline, just with my own headcanons for the characters 
> 
> Also this was written at like 1am with no beta so any mistakes are my own

It takes time, as all things do. Getting used to how things feel against metal limbs that sense as if they were skin and bone, getting used to the way they react just as they always did. 

Fareeha is no stranger to advanced prosthetics, having worked with many men who ran back into battle with omnic enhanced limbs. 

It is different, however, when the limbs are her own.

Her scars have long since healed, the areas effected long since grown used to the implants where her arm and legs attach.

The mornings, however, are still startling sometimes. 

It’s a rare day when Fareeha leaves her metal attachments on to sleep, her only intact arm carefully lining them up near the bed so she can get them first thing. 

Some mornings when she wakes, theres a moment of unreality where she forgets. Forgets that she lost both legs and her right arm in a battle with the first versions of the Raptora she was assigned to. The combat suit worked for her, the jets getting her back to back with her strike team even though she was incredibly injured.

The suit had also sliced through her, however, after a well placed bomb had thrown her from the sky. After landing at the base, the doctors noticed the blood loss, the pain ravaging Fareeha’s body and the second they removed the armor, three of her limbs left in various states as well. 

This day, she shakes the memories off and reaches first for her arm. Her fingers shake slightly as the last of her nightmares fade away, linking the prosthetic at her right shoulder. 

The slight tingle that always comes after the attachment is a strange sort of comfort, something she’s come to take as a reminder that it will be okay. 

As she flexes both hands in tandem to wake the metal arm up, she reaches forward to finish the job. The left leg attaches at her knee while the right hits mid thigh, the tingle hitting her as she wiggles her toes to get her body situated. 

She’s just about to stand when the door to her room opens, her head shooting up to catch worried bloodshot eyes watching her. 

“Fareeha? What are you doing up?” Angela’s eyes keep pinging between each limb and the Fareeha’s face, hands flexing slightly against her thighs as she waits to enter the room.

She seems nervous, questioning her automatic actions, and the sight causes Fareeha’s heart to ache.

“Come here.” Her voice is soft, quiet in the silence of the base and it seems to soothe Angela’s anxiety for a moment. The doctor comes to her immediately, tired legs carrying her in a drunken toddle that has her nearly missing the open arms waiting for her at the bed. “You know you can come in here at anytime, you silly bird.”

The name brings a snorted laugh from Angela, her girlfriends antics calming her mind as she snuggles into her hold. The cool metal against her skin a soothing caress that she’s grown quite used to, quite fond of. 

“I thought I was the angel and you were the bird, liebling?” Angela’s sleepy voice, barely there and scratchy, causes Fareeha to pull back a little. She looks the doctor over, shaking her head as she finally checks the clock.

Four in the morning. No wonder she’s so worried, no wonder Angela is so dead on her feet.

“Today you can be the bird.” Tapping Angela’s nose softly, Fareeha settled back down onto the bed, pulling her girlfriend along with her. Recieving no fight to the movement, she resituated so she was completely cuddling the smaller woman, carefully wrapping her up in the blankets as they settled. 

“Tell me about your dreams.” Angela’s voice brought her out of her fretting and she sighed, brushing messy blonde bangs from her face.

“Tell me why you were so anxious to come inside.” Fareeha’s responding question brought a deep sigh from the body in her arms and she pressed a kiss to her head. 

“It was a long night, a bad night. The last team out came back late and I had to debrief while patching them up. We lost one of the new boys, Jack, and Lena is nursing a broken arm.“ Angela’s body grew heavy, releasing the tension as Fareeha listened and gently rubbed her temples, chasing her headache away.

“I dreamed about the night of the bomb.” Fareeha’s voice was quiet, not wanting to disturb the doctor’s rest. It was all the explination needed for Angela as she turned her head a little to press a kiss to Fareeha’s wrist. 

“I think we both need more sleep.” Angela chuckled when Fareeha raised an eyebrow at the word more. “We tend to sleep best when together, yes?” 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m always taking writing prompts over at my tumblr kanayazorel and on here! I will write for other Overwatch ships, just ask if it’s one i’m down for writing in the prompts you send!


End file.
